Look in the Future
by icedragon-dd
Summary: Puh, auch hier noch n neues Chap zum schmökern.
1. Default Chapter

Prolog  
  
Noch ist alles still um uns herum  
  
Und alles lebt in Frieden.  
  
Bewacht von den Mächtigen und ihren Kräften.  
  
Ihr Herr ist Re.  
  
Ohne sie verfällt die Welt in Chaos  
  
Und die Schatten breiten sich aus!  
  
Der Menschheit droht Schlimmes.  
  
Doch die Mächtigsten wissen alles zu verhindern.  
  
Sie führen einen ewigen Kampf gegen das Böse  
  
Treten aber nie vor Menschen in Erscheinung.  
  
Eines Tages aber wird sich Re gegen die Menschheit richten  
  
Und die Sonne verdunkeln damit sich Chaos ausbreiten kann.  
  
In seinem Schatten folgen vier der Höchsten  
  
Seine Söhne  
  
Shu, welcher die Gewalt der Luft kontrolliert,  
  
Nut, der Himmelsträger und Wacher über das Wetter,  
  
Tefnut, Herr über alle Wassermassen  
  
Und Geb, der Herrscher über die Erde.  
  
Angestachelt von Thot dem Mondgott,  
  
Werden diese fünf Mächtigen auf die Erde herabsteigen  
  
Und alles verwüsten.  
  
Alles was sie geschaffen haben,  
  
Können sie auch wieder zerstören.  
  
Und dies wir geschehen.  
  
Dennoch gibt es Hoffnung für diese Zeit des Chaos.  
  
Imhotep, der Heilgott, wird nach langen Jahren der Ruhe  
  
Im Körper eines weiteren mächtigen Wesens auferstehen.  
  
Er wird zum Helfer der Verfolgten.  
  
Ihm zur Seite stehen Affen in Menschengestalt,  
  
Mit deren Hilfe er es nach vielen Tagen und Nächten,  
  
In einem Jahrtausend Krieg der Hohen von den Schatten,  
  
Die sie umgaben,  
  
Befreit und die Welt wieder zu dem machen wird, was sie war.  
  
Dies alles wird in einer Zeit geschehen  
  
In der die Menschen den Glaube an die Hohen schon verloren haben.  
  
Doch sie schützen die Menschen  
  
Egal was geschieht, bis der Mond nicht mehr erscheint  
  
Und die Welt so in die Vernichtung getrieben wird,  
  
Von denen, die glaubten alles kontrollieren zu können,  
  
Nur nicht sich selbst.  
  
Prophecy (Horus, one of them) 


	2. Long long time ago

Long long time ago  
  
„Mein werter Imhotep. Würdest du uns bei einer kleinen Runde Gesellschaft leisten?" Ich kannte diese schnarrende Stimme nur zu gut. Sie gehörte meinem geliebten Freund-Feind Thot. „Und wer soll noch kommen?" Ich war nicht begeistert darüber, dass Thot sich immer wieder in mein Leben einmischte. Zwar ein Leben, das nur durch den Glaube der Menschen gesichert war, aber trotzdem MEIN Leben. „Ach, nur noch ein paar alte Bekannte. Osiris hat schon zugesagt, genauso wie Anubis und Ptah. Horus wusste es noch nicht, aber auf ihn könnte ich auch gut verzichten. Der alte Phantast macht mit seinen blöden Prophezeiungen doch immer die ganze Stimmung kaputt." Er sagte das mit einer Verachtung in seiner Stimmlage, dass ich mich vor ihm gruselte. Wie schon erwähnt, er hielt sich für etwas Besseres. Denoch, so wusste ich, tat er nur so, da Re ihn über alle Maßen gekränkt hatte. Toth als Mondgott wollte auch über die Gezeiten herrschen. Das jedoch hatte Re nicht ihm, sondern einer seiner Töchter übertragen. Wenn man mich gefragt hätte, hätte ich auch für Tefnut plediert. Sie ist um einiges weiser als Thot, trotz ihres geringen Alters. „Was ist nun?", riss mich die schnarrende Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. „Kommst du? Oder kommst du nicht?" „Du kannst es dir sparen mich anzufauchen", erwiederte ich ruhig. „Ich werde erscheinen."Dann wandte ich meinen Kopf in die andere Richtung und ich spürte wie Thot sich verzog. Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Wenn Horus und Thot beisammen waren, kam es immer zu Streitigkeiten, die nur Re als unser Oberstes (ja, nicht nur die Menschen sehen Re als Obersten an) zu schlichten wusste. Und ich war immer der Sündenbock, der die Wunden heilen durfte. Ein Glück war es nur, dass wir Götter nicht sterben können, außer der Glaube der Menschheit verliert sich. Aber zum Geschichtenerzählen bin ich eigentlich nicht hier. Oder vielleicht doch? Meine Geschichte ist eine ziemlich langweilige, aber was solls. Nein! Der Geschichtenerzähler ist Horus. Genau, Horus! Mein bester Freund. Ich sollte nun aber los, sonst komme ich noch zu spät.  
  
Gelächter dröhnte mir schon entgegen. Das hieß, dass Horus noch nicht anwesend sein konnte aber Anubis und Ptah unserem Mondgott schon gesellschaft leisteten. An der Tür zu Thot's Palast standen riesige Affenwesen, die ich immer wieder bewundert hatte. Er nannte sie Oozarus, die in normaler Gestalt menschenähnlich aussahen und sich nur bei Vollmond in diese Reisenaffen verwandelten. Und da bei Thot's Palast ununterbrochen der Vollmond schien, blieben sie in dieser Form. Auf die Frage wie diese Rasse denn heißen sollte, konnte er mir allerdings keine Antwort geben.  
  
„Setz dich doch mein Freund!", begrüßte mich Thot. Anubis und Ptah erhoben ihre Becher und prosteten mir zu. Ich sah mich Raum um. Außer uns vieren schien wirklich keiner hier zu sein. Ich setzte mich auf den mir zugewiesenen Platz und langte nach meinem Becher, um, wie es sich gehört, dem Gastgeber zuzuprosten. Gerade als ich meinen Becher abstellen wollte, setzt vor der Tür ein zeimlicher Lärm an. „Ah, ich glaube Horus gibt uns doch das Vergnügen seiner Anwesenheit!" Thot setzte ein überheblcihes Lächeln auf und bewegte sich zur Tür. „Genug meine Oozarus. Ihr sollt noch euren Spaß haben, das versichere ich euch. Und nun mein lieber Horus, warum trittst du nicht ein? Wir erwarten dich schon." Vorsichtig setzte Horus einen Fuß in den Saal. Er fragte sich wahrscheinlich, warum er doch zu uns gestoßen war. Meiner Meinung nach hätte er es bleiben lassen sollen, aber mich fragte niemand.  
  
Horus setzte sich vorsichtig neben mich. Sein Gewand war an einer Seite aufgerissen und sein Blut tränkte das Leinen langsam rot. Ich hob schützend eine Hand vor die Wunde, die im nächsten Augenblick heilte. Ich vermochte jedoch nicht seine Kleidung zu reparieren und zu säubern und so blieben diese Spuren des Kampfes zurück. Das Gespräch, das Thot und die anderen führten, tröpfelte bloß langsam an meinen Ohren vorbei. Ich unterhielt mich mit Horus. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht erneut eine Vision. Er reichte mir ein Blatt Papyrus, auf dem er seine neue Prophezeiung nieder geschrieben hatte.  
  
„Ich werde diese Affen zu göttlichen Tieren ernennen. Sie sollen mir somit auf ewig dienen und mich beschützen!"Thot klang bei diesen Worten mehr als überzeugt, doch Re musste dazu erst noch sein Einverständnis geben. Horus zeigte mir mit seinem Blick, dass er darüber nicht sehr erfreut war. Gleichzeitig bedeutete er mir aber, dass ich die Prophezeiung, die ich noch immer in den Händen hielt, lesen sollte. Ich senkte meinen Blick.  
  
Was ich da las war unglaublich. Ich sah erschrocken zu Horus. „Ist das dein Ernst? Das wird geschehen? Sie werden sich gegen die Menschen richten?" Horus nickte nur und sagte nichts. In dem Moment riss mir jemand den Papyrus aus der Hand. „Was ist denn das?", schnarrte Thot. „Noch eine Prophezeiung von unserem Märchenonkel!"Anubis und Ptah begannen zu lachen, während Thot ihnen den Text vorlas.  
  
Donnernd flog das Portal auf. Ich ließ mich sofort auf meine Knie nieder. Außer mir fürhte nur noch Horus diese Geste aus. Die anderen schienen die Anwesenheit unseres Höchsten noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, obwohl sein Auftritt wie immer ziemlich laut war. Re höchstpersönlich betrat den Saal. Ihm folgten seine Töchter und Söhne genauso andächtig, wie es ihr Vater ihnen vormachte. Ich wurde von dem Anblick überwältigt und musste mich kurz an Horus abstüzen. „Steht auf ihr beiden! Und du Thot gib mir die Prophezeiung!", hallte seine Stimme durch den Saal. Und nun drehten sich auch Thot und die anderen erschrocken um und sanken auf die Knie. Re trat an sie heran und nahm dem Mondgott den Papyrus aus der Hand. Er studierte ihn wenige Sekunden und reichte es dann weiter an seine Tochter Tefnut. „Wie kannst du so einen Schwachsinn vorher sagen Horus?", dröhnte er. „Allerdings könnte es auch stimmen", stellte er weiter fest. „Wir werden sehen."Dann wandte er sich jedoch erneut Thot zu: „Du wolltest mich um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten?" Der Mondgott erhob sich aus seiner Verbeugung. „Das ist richtig. Ich wollte euch darum bitten, mir die Erlaubnis zu erteilen, meine Wächter zu göttlichen Tieren zu machen." Re sah ihn starr an. Auch seine Kinder verzogen keine Miene und starrten ihn nur an. Ich freute mich im Geheimen schon, dass sein Wunsch abgeschmettert wurde, doch plötzlich fing Re zu lächeln an. Es war zwar kein freundliches, sondern ein königliches, doch es hieß bei ihm immer, dass er gnädig war. „Ich gewähre dir diesen Wunsch, wenn es nur bei deinen Dienern bleibt und sich nicht auf andere Rassen ausweitet." Thot schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. Re wandte sich der Tür zum Gehen zu. Auch seine Kinder wandten sich zum Gehen. „Also kann ich sicher gehen, dass meine Geschöpfe göttlich werden?", vergewisserte sich Thot schnell noch einmal. Re senkte seinen Kopf und nickte. „Aber vergiss die Prophezeiung nicht mein lieber Mondgott. Sie enthält deine Zukunft, auch wenn wir es uns jetzt noch nicht vorstellen können."Damit wandte er sich endgültig von uns ab und verließ samt Gefolge den Palast.  
  
Die Tore schlugen hinter ihm zusammen. Ihr dumpfer Klang schallte einige Sekunden in der Halle. Danach herrschte Stille. Nur Horus wagte es sich zu bewegen. Er hob mit einem leisen Rascheln das Stück Papyrus vom Boden auf. Ich sah die Feier hiermit als beendet an und verließ Toths Palast, ohne mich wirklich zu verabschieden. Vor den Toren sah ich noch einmal zu den Oozarus. Sie sollten nun also wirklich göttliche Wesen werden? Das konnte uns noch in ein Unglück stürzen. Und was hatten sie mit der Prophezeiung zu tun? Waren sie etwa die Affen in Menschengestalt?  
  
Es wurde langsam dunkel um mich herum. Der Tag näherte sich dem Ende. Noch immer rauschten die Ereignisse und Worte des heutigen Tages in meinen Gedanken herum Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, doch auch ich hatte dieses eine Mal das Gefühl, dass die Prophezeiung sich bewahrheiten sollte. Die Menschen sollten also aufhören an uns zu glauben. Thots Affenwesen stellten sich gegen ihn. Und ich sollte ihm Paroli bieten. Ach, was machte ich mir jetzt darüber Gedanken? Es würde noch viele tausend Jahre dauern, bis man uns vergessen würde. Mit diesem Gedanken legte ich mich schlafen (ja auch Götter brauchen ihren Schlaf). „In vielen tausend Jahren...", dachte ich noch einmal, bevor ich mich in die Traumwelt verlor. Von dort aus wagte ich es und mir gelang der --- Look in the Future!  
  
Es sollte aber alles anders werden, als Imhotep diese Nacht träumte. Er sah eine glückliche Zukunft. Doch glaubt mir sie wird es nicht. Was nach außen hin komplett scheint, kann im Inneren große Lücken aufweisen. Ich hatte es ihnen gesagt, doch sie wollten nicht auf mich hören. ---- Bis heute hat sich viel geändert. Imhotep und Thot sind nun Freunde, da Imhotep dem lieben Mondgott doch einmal geholfen hat, als dieser von seinen Riesenaffen angegriffen wurde. (Recht geschieht ihm) Aber ich erzähle schon wieder viel zu viel. Ich selbst bin gespannt auf die Ereignisse, die in nächster Zeit die Welt erschüttern werden, ohne dass es die Menschen bemerken. Ich spüre Kräfte, die zuvor nicht anwesend waren. Das Weltgefüge ist gestört und die Gottheiten sind aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht. 


	3. This is me

This is me 

Wenn ich mich erst mal vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Maricole Katori, nennt mich aber bitte Mika. Meine Mutter wollte mir nur einen Namen geben, der mystisch klingt. Ich finde ihn aber eher lästig und viel zu lang. Mit meinen 18 Jahren habe ich die High-School abgeschlossen und werde in den nächsten Jahren mein Leben dem Studium an der Uni in der Westlichen Hauptstadt widmen. Meine Hauptfächer? Ja, meine Hauptfächer sind Geschichte, Mythologie und Sport. „Komische Kombination", werdet ihr jetzt denken und damit habt ihr wahrscheinlich auch Recht. Aber genau diese Fächer vertreten alles, was mich interessiert.

Aber lasst mich ein wenig eher anfangen. Um genau zu sein zu meinem sechsten Geburtstag.

Es war der Morgen zu meinem sechsten Geburtstag. Schon in den Tagen zuvor hatte ich mitbekommen, das etwas Großes auf mich zu kam. Meine Mutter verhielt sich noch geheimnisvoller als sonst. Und das sollte etwas heißen, denn schließlich war sie eine der Meisterschülerinnen bei Uranai Baba. Ich mochte diese komische kleine Alte und ihre Zicken. Mutter hatte es nicht leicht bei ihr, doch mich behandelte sie immer mit äußerster Umsicht. Ich war sogar die Einzige, die sie Babi nennen durfte. Das hatte sich so ergeben, da ich früher Uranai noch nicht wirklich aussprechen konnte. Doch oft durfte ich Mutter nicht zu ihr begleiten. Sie hielt es für zu gefährlich.

Ich rannte wie jeden Morgen die Treppe zur Küche hinunter um mein Frühstück zu essen. Dies tat ich oft allein, denn Mutter musste schon sehr viel früher zu Babi um zu lernen. Doch diesen Morgen war es anders. Erst dachte ich, es läge daran, dass ich Geburtstag hatte, doch das stimmte nur zum Teil. Als ich nämlich die Küche betrat, sah nicht nur meine Mutter zu mir, sondern auch Babi. Es war noch nie vorher dazu gekommen, das Babi uns besucht hatte. „Ich hatte Recht Yuki. Deine Tochter hat Begabung". Warum sagte Babi sowas? Meine Mutter stand auf und nahm mich in die Arme. „Alles alles Gute zum deinem Geburtstag mein Schatz!" Es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass mir Mutter so zum Geburtstag gratulierte. Sonst standen immer nur ein Stück Kuchen und ein kleines Geschenk auf dem Küchentisch. „Unranai Baba möchte mit dir reden meine Kleine" sie nahm mich an die Hand und brachte mich zu meinem Stuhl. Das Stück Kuchen stand zum Glück trotzdem auf meinem Platz. Meine Mutter hatte sonst ja etwas gegen Süßigkeiten, aber zu meinem Geburtstag machte sie doch eine Ausnahme. „Maricole. Du weißt doch, was deine Mama bei mir macht?", fragte sie mich mit ihrer rauen Stimme. Während ich meinen Kuchen ganz langsam aß, nickte ich und sah sie neugierig an. „Ich hatte schon zu deiner Geburt gesagt, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes bist. Schon damals habe ich dir deine Begabung angesehen, obwohl du nur ein kleines Baby warst. Und genau heute um Mitternacht sind deine Kräfte in dir erwacht. Du wirst sie bis zu deinem 18. Geburtstag zwar nicht nutzten können, trotzdem steigern sie sich mit jedem Jahr und eines Tages wirst du mächtiger sein als alle Hexen und Wahrsagerinnen zusammen. In meiner Kugel habe ich gesehen, dass du für etwas Großes bestimmt bist. Ab deinem 18. Lebensjahr wirst du meine Schülerin sein und lernen deine Kräfte in dir richtig zu verwenden und zu kontrollieren. Bis dahin wirst du aber ein ganz normales Leben führen." Ich hatte währenddessen aufgehört zu essen und blickte sie erstaunt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Babi stimmt das? Ich bin wie Mami?" Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen. Ich hatte meine Mutter und Babi schon immer wegen ihren magischen Künsten bewundert und nun sollte auch ich eine Hexe sein. „Nein, Maricole. Du bist mehr als deine Mutter, auch wenn es jetzt nicht danach aussieht. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse. Hier ist ein Geschenk für dich". Sie hielt mir einen mittelgroßen Karton mit Löchern vor die Nase. So schnell ich konnte, löste ich die Schnur um das Packet und öffnete es dann. Aus dem Inneren blickte mich ein kleines, hasenähnliches Wesen an. „Das ist Ryoka", erklärte Babi. „Er ist ein Ohika, ein Wesen das es nur noch sehr selten gibt. Er soll dein Begleiter sein. Und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt? Ich muss meinem Brüderchen mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten". Damit setzte sie sich auf ihre viel zu große Kristallkugel und schwebte davon. Der Ohika sah mich immer noch mit großen Augen an. Er war grau, bis auf die Spitzen seiner Pfoten. Diese waren weiß. Er hatte so lange Ohren, dass sie fast doppelt so lang waren wie er und auf den Boden reichten. Außerdem trug er auf der Stirn einen kleinen roten Stein und sah mit blassgelben Augen zu mir hoch. Vorsichtig und auch ein wenig ängstlich griff ich in die Kiste und hob ihn heraus. „_Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir haben"_, hörte ich eine helle Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Hast du was gesagt Mutti?", fragte ich erschrocken. „Nein, meine Kleine. Das war der Ohika. Er kommuniziert mit dir über den Stein auf seiner Stirn. Eigentlich sind sie scheue Tiere, aber Uranai Baba hat ein Pärchen davon zu Haus und das ist bisher der einzige Nachwuchs der beiden". Ich knuddelte ein bisschen mit Ryoka, bis mir einfiel, dass ich noch meinen Kuchen zu essen hatte. Ich setzte ihn auf den Tisch und aß auf. „Ich habe aber auch noch ein Geschenk für dich", sagte meine Mutter nachdem sie mir beim Essen zugesehen hatte. Danach holte sie einen dünnen Umschlag aus ihrer Tasche. „Das sind Eintrittskarten für das nächste große Turnier". „JA!", ich sprang vom Stuhl und umarmte meine Mutter so heftig, dass sie vom Stuhl fiel. Ich liebte Kampfsport über alles, doch meine Mutter hatte mir bis jetzt nicht erlaubt Unterricht zu nehmen, geschweige denn, dass sie mir erlaubt hätte auf eine solche Veranstaltung zu gehen. „Danke! Danke! Danke!", noch einmal drückte ich sie fest und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Dann musst du morgen aber ganz früh aufstehen". Ich nickt heftig für so einen Wettbewerb würde ich alles machen.

Der Tag verlief noch weiter so schön und aufregend, wie er begonnen hatte. Abends lag ich dann in meinem Bett und dachte noch mal über alles nach was geschehen war. Ich konnte es teilweise immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich eine Hexe sein sollte. Aber was Babi sagte, musste einfach stimmen. Auch das meine Mutter mich zu einem Großen Turnier begleiten wollte, leuchtete mir noch nicht ein. Am schönsten von meinen Geschenken aber fand ich doch Ryoka. Wir hatten uns an diesem Tag schon richtig angefreundet. Er lag jetzt neben mir im Bett, so wie ein lebendiges Stofftier. Meinen alten Affen, mit dem ich vor Ryoka gekuschelt hatte, hatte ich auf den Nachtschrank gestellt, schließlich hatte ich jetzt einen Ohika zum Kuscheln. Mit allen diesen wunderschönen Ereignissen im Kopf schlief ich dann ein.

So, jetzt wisst ihr wie ich zu zwei meiner Hauptfächer gelangt bin. Mythologie habe ich durch Ryoka gewählt, der jeden Tag auf mich wartet, wenn ich aus der Schule komme. Und Sport war bei mir klar, so versessen war ich auf sowas.

Wer sich jetzt gewundert hat, wo denn mein Vater bei der ganzen Sache steckte, dem muss ich sagen, dass mein Vater meine Mutter verlassen hat, als ich noch nicht mal auf der Welt war. Sie hat mir über ihn nie viel erzählt und vermisst habe ich ihn auch nicht. Ich war es gewohnt ohne Vater zu leben und als ich Ryoka bekam, war es ja auch mit dem Alleinsein vorbei.

Wie schon erklärt, war meine Mutter Yuki Katori eine Schülerin Uranai Babas. Und ab heute muss auch ich zu ihr in den Unterricht. Ich bin Babi für einiges in meinem Leben dankbar. Erst mal natürlich für meinen Ryoka. Außerdem hat sie mir sogar das Leben gerettet. Was genau da geschehen war, sollte ich hier vielleicht auch noch erzählen.

Die Menge jubelte. Die Atmosphäre im Stadion war einfach unbeschreiblich. Und ich saß mittendrin mit meiner Mutter und Babi als Begleitung. Die Kämpfe der Juniorensektion hatten gerade begonnen. Babi kannte zwei von ihnen und genau diese beiden stellten sich als die besten der ganzen Meute heraus, obwohl sie in ihrem Alter noch zu den jüngsten der Jüngsten zählten. Die Kämpfe waren mehr als spannend. Einmal zeigte Babi auf die andere Seite der Ränge. Ich erkannte eine türkis haarige Frau, die mit einer anderen mit schwarzen Haaren um die Wette schrie. Babi erklärte das seien Bulma und Chichi, die Mütter der beiden Jungen. Son Goten und Trunks hießen die beiden. Sie erreichten ohne große Probleme das Finale. Die anderen Kämpfer waren ja auch Waschlappen gewesen. Nur ich hatte jetzt ein Problem. Ich wusste nicht mehr wen ich anfeuern sollte. Deshalb schrie ich die ganze Zeit abwechselnd ihre Namen. Meine Mutter schien das Ganze überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Sie saß mit geschlossenen Augen neben mir. „Trunks wird diesen Kampf gewinnen", flüsterte sie einmal, doch das ging in dem Geschrei so unter, das nur ich es hören konnte. Ob sie Recht hatte? Zur Zeit sah es doch so aus, als wenn Son Goten die Oberhand hatte. Doch nein, halt jetzt war es wieder Trunks, der geschickt konterte. Die Leute um uns wurden auch immer lauter. Doch plötzlich war alles um uns ruhig geworden. Son Goten hatte jetzt blonde anstatt schwarze Haare. „Sind das auch Magier Babi?", fragte ich mit kindlicher Neugier. „Nein, Maricole. Das ist angeboren. Die beiden sind keine Menschen, sondern Sayajins. Eine Kriegerrasse vom Planeten Vegeta. Von ihnen gibt es nur noch wenige, denn ihr Planet wurde von einem Wesen Namens Freezer zerstört. Doch das war lange vor deiner Zeit Maricole". „Unranai Baba! Du sollst ihr doch nicht solche Schauermärchen erzählen", wandte meine Mutter ein und Babi blickte sauer zur Seite. Ich fand die Geschichte gar nicht so schlimm. Im Gegenteil, ich hätte gern mehr darüber gewusst. Aber meine Mutter wollte das nicht, das war offensichtlicher als alles andere. Trunks hatte unterdessen den Kampf für sich entschieden. Ich sah meine Mutter bewundernd von der Seite an. „Cool Mami! Du hast erraten wie der Kampf ausgeht", freute ich mich. „Nicht erraten Maricole Schatz. Gewusst!" Das war ja noch besser. Und wenn ich dran dachte, dass ich das auch irgendwann mal schaffen könnte---.

In der Arena war gerade Mr. Satan aufgetaucht und das Publikum brach wieder in Jubelrufe aus. Ich wusste zwar, dass er der Retter der Welt war, doch leiden konnte ich ihn nicht. Außerdem konnte ich mir nicht helfen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, das da etwas nicht stimmte, aber im Gegenteil zu meiner Mutter war es aber wirklich nur ein Gefühl.

Trunks trat gegen den Champion an und fegte ihn aus dem Ring. Kurz darauf ging es endlich mit den Erwachsenen los. Die hatten doch noch etwas mehr Feuer in ihren Kämpfen, als die Kleinen. Die Auslosung ging ohne Zwischenfälle vorüber, dennoch waren einige komische Vögel dabei. Der schlimmste war ein Kunde mit einer Kapuzenmaske. Er schien nicht wirklich standhaft zu sein. „Das da unten ist Son Goku", erklärte mir Babi. „Er hat früher mal gegen meine Kämpfer gewonnen. Er ist aber nur einen Tag auf der Erde. Er ist nämlich eigentlich schon Tot, hat aber die Erlaubnis erhalten bei diesem Turnier mitwirken zu können". Ich machte große Augen. Natürlich hatte ich die Kämpfer schon kennen gelernt, aber noch nie erlebt, dass sie geschlagen wurden. Ich fand sie ja auch alle toll, bis auf die Mumie, die jagte mir Angst ein.

Die ersten zwei Kämpfe zogen an mir ohne große Ereignisse vorbei. Im zweiten Kampf geschah sogar überhaupt nichts, außer das ein grünes Etwas namens Piccolo ohne angegriffen zu haben aufgab.

Der dritte Kampf war heftig. Die Kämpfer Videl und Spopowitsch. Videl hatte erst den Vorrang, doch Spopowitsch wurde immer stärker. Als Videl ihm dann das Genick brach zuckte ich auf meinem Platz zusammen und meine Mutter hielt mir die Augen zu. Dennoch konnte ich sehen wie Spopowitsch seinen Kopf in die normale Position drehte und Videl fertig machte. Sie musste von den Sanitätern aus dem Ring getragen werden.

Mit etwas Verzögerung begann dann auch der vierte Kampf, doch dieser wurde von zwei Leuten unterbrochen, die dem Kämpfer Namens „Der Große Sayaman" eine Kanüle in die Seite rammten, nachdem auch dieser blonde Haare bekommen hatte. Diese beiden Leute verschwanden danach auch sofort, gefolgt von einigen der restlichen Kämpfern, unter ihnen Son Goku und der Grüne von vorhin. Ein zweiter ging in den Ring und hielt die Hände über den leblosen Körper der da lag. Doch plötzlich war er nicht mehr leblos, sondern quietsch lebendig. Sie flogen den anderen hinterher. „Was ist denn nun los?" Weder Babi noch meine Mutter antworteten mir. Babi sah in ihre Kristallkugel und Mutter hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Das Turnier wurde mit einer anderen Art Battle entschieden, doch den Namen hatte ich mir nicht gemerkt. Jedenfalls ging es da Alle gegen Alle. Wer unter der Maske steckte hatte ich inzwischen auch heraus bekommen. Es waren Trunks und Son Goten, die sich so in das Erwachsenen Turnier geschmuggelt hatten. Dennoch gewann Mister Satan unter dem Jubel seiner Fans. Es war ein aufregendes und ereignisreiches Turnier geworden. Kaum war der Kampf beendet, hatte mich meine Mutter aber auf den Arm genommen und mit Babi das Stadion verlassen. Doch wir gingen nicht zu uns nach Hause, sondern flogen zu Babi. „Hier sind wir erstmal sicher", murmelte sie und setzte sich wieder vor ihre Kugel.

Einen Tag später nahm sie mich und meine Mutter zu Yama mit, um uns vor einem Dämon namens Boo zu schützen, der schon über die Hälfte der Menschheit ausgelöscht hatte. Yama kam aus der Arbeit nicht mehr heraus. Immer mehr neue Seelen kamen, um ins Jenseits aufgenommen zu werden. Ich durfte auf seiner Schulter sitzen und ihm zusehen. Irgendwann kam ein Gehilfe von Yama und erklärte, das der einzige noch Lebende der Spezies Mensch, Mister Satan sei. Babi hatte inzwischen Son Goku wieder ins Jenseits geholt und bei sich zu Haus nach dem Rechten gesehen. „Die Anlage ist nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen", erklärte sie und mir wurde langsam klar, dass Babi meine Mutter und mich vor dem Tod durch Boo gerettet hatte. Die Menschen wurden später zwar Wiederbelebt, dennoch hatte sie mir den Tod erspart.

Ein Jahr nach dieser Katastrophe, der ich nur knapp entgangen war kam ich in die Schule. Allerdings war ich dort immer eine Außenseiterin, was sich bis in die High-School nicht geändert hatte. Sie hielten mich für merkwürdig, da ich immer über irgendwelchen Büchern hing und eine gute Note nach der anderen schrieb. Ich wusste nicht wie ich das machte, denn Lernen tat ich fast nie für irgendwelche Arbeiten. Doch das glaubten mir die anderen nicht. Auch im Sport war ich super, doch auch hier mieden mich meine Mitschüler. Ich wurde grundsätzlich als Letzte in eine Mannschaft gewählt, obwohl ich in allen Sportarten spitze und unschlagbar war. Manchmal schob ich es einfach auf die Kräfte in meinem Inneren, von denen Babi mir erzählt hatte. Am Anfang war es für mich nicht einfach von allen geschnitten zu werden. Doch zum Glück wartete dann immer Ryoka bei mir zu Hause um mich zu trösten. Um mir die Sticheleien der anderen anhören zu müssen, verzog ich mich in den Pausen immer in einen entlegenen Winkel und in meine eigene Traumwelt. Ich stellte mir immer vor wenigstens einen guten Freund außer Ryoka hatte. Wie auch immer, in der High-School ging es so weiter. Manchen Jungs schien ich dort den Kopf zu verdrehen, doch redeten auch sie nicht mit mir. Ich legte auch keinen Wert mehr auf irgendwelche Gesellschaft. Ich war ein Einzelgänger und das wollte ich nicht so schnell ändern. Sie hätten mich doch sowieso nicht verstanden. Zu meinen Geburtstagen bekam ich Vordergründig nur Bücher. Die meisten über Magie und ähnliches. Einige waren aber auch über die verschiedensten Kampfsportarten. Zu meinem elften Geburtstag schenkte mir Babi ein dickes altes Buch. Ich konnte die Schrift in seinem Inneren nicht entziffern, doch es hatte eine magische Aura um sich, der man sich nicht entziehen konnte. Gleich auf der ersten Seite stand etwas, geschrieben von einem Horus. Die einzigen Wörter die ich daraus lesen konnte, waren allerdings nur die Namen einiger anderer ägyptischer Götter. Erst in der Oberstufe erhielt ich neue Informationen über die Namen, doch der Text hatte trotz dessen noch immer keine neue Bedeutung. Als ich die zwölfte Klasse mit Auszeichnung beendete zogen Yuki und ich (ich war dazu übergegangen meine Mutter Yuki zu nennen und da sie nichts dagegen hatte, blieb ich dabei) von der Östlichen in die westliche Hauptstadt. Erstens, weil dort die Uni besser sein sollte und zweitens, weil es von da nicht mehr ganz so weit zu Babi war.

Und da bin ich nun. Einen Tag vor Semesterbeginn auf dem Gelände der Uni, um mich schon mal umzusehen. Ich wohnte mit Yuki in der Nähe des Kampus. In ein Wohnheim wollte ich nicht. Wie ihr gemerkt habt habe ich mich auch nur wegen Mister Satan und meinem komischen Gefühl von damals für Geschichte als drittes Hauptfach entschieden. Na wer weiß was mich hier noch alles erwartet, denn wie sagte Babi zu mir? _„Du bist für etwas großes bestimmt!"_


	4. What a feeling

**What a Feeling!**

Der Kampus war riesig. Sehr viel größer als die High-School von der ich kam. Hier sollte ich nun die nächsten Jahre meines Lebens lernen. „Klein", schoss es mir in den Kopf. „Ich komme mir so richtig klein vor". Aber was solls, schließlich soll aus mir ja mal was werden. Yuki hatte sich ja auch in den Kopf gesetzt mich endlich mal mit anderen Leuten meines Alters zu sehen. Die hatte gut reden. Sie hatte ihre ganzen, ich nenne sie jetzt mal Kundinnen, obwohl es eigentlich ihre Betrauten heißen müsste. Für mich war meine Mutter tief gesunken, als sie anfing anderen Menschen die Zukunft voraus zu sagen. Auch Babi fand das nicht wirklich gut, aber etwas dagegen tat sie auch nicht. Ich für meine Stücke wollte nicht so enden wie sie.

„Na Ryoka, denkst du das es mir hier besser geht, als in der Östlichen Hauptstadt?" Ryoka saß auf meinem Kopf und seine langen Ohren hingen über die meinen wie Ohrenschützer, nur dass ich die im Sommer nicht gebraucht hätte. _„Ich glaub schon. Sieht doch nett hier aus"_, klang seine Stimme zuversichtlich in meinem Kopf wider. „Das hast du auch über meine High-School gesagt, und hat es gestimmt?" _„Diesmal bin ich mir sicher. Schließlich wirst du ab jetzt auch bei Uranai Baba lernen und dann verzauberst du sie alle!"_ „Ha! Schön wärs. Aber lass uns mal in die Gebäude gucken. Vor allem in die Sporthalle". Ich holte den Gebäudeplan der Uni aus der Tasche und stellte fest, dass ich schon an der Sporthalle vorbei gelaufen war. Also machte ich kehrt und lief zurück.

Anders als die anderen Gebäude auf dem Kampus war die Turnhalle erst vor kurzem eröffnet worden und nicht aus rotem Backstein wie die restlichen Gebäude. Sie sah richtig modern aus. Als ich sie betrat wurde mir erst richtig klar, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die sich schon mal vorher über die Örtlichkeiten informieren wollte. Ziemlich schräge Vögel rannten an mir vorbei, alle mindestens einen Kopf größer als ich und mit 1, 75 m ist man weiß Gott nicht klein. „Vielleicht das Basketballteam", flüsterte ich zu Ryoka. Ich kämpfte mich durch die Menge auf die Zuschauerplätze durch und jetzt wusste ich, warum soviel los war. Es fand nämlich gerade ein Freundschaftsspiel zwischen zwei Schulen statt. Einige Umstehende warfen mir merkwürdige Blicke zu, doch das war ich gewöhnt. Mit einem Ohika auf dem Kopf der wie ein Plüschtier aussieht, war das auch kein Wunder. _„Guck mal rüber auf die andere Seite. Da beobachtet dich jemand!"_ Ich sah in die angegebene Richtung und bemerkte wirklich jemand, der sich nur auf mich zu konzentrieren schien. Doch da die Basketballspieler die ganze Zeit an mir vorbei sausten, konnte ich nichts genaueres sehen. „Gehen wir lieber wieder", murmelte ich und Ryoka nickte unmerklich. Auf dem Weg nach draußen beobachtete ich ein wenig die Menschenmenge um festzustellen, ob mir jemand folgte oder nicht. Es war aber unmöglich jemanden genauer auszumachen. Allerdings schien es hier gerade Mode zu sein total schrille Frisuren zu tragen. Unter anderen hatten die Leute knall gelb, grün oder pink zu bieten und was die an Haargel benutzten wollte ich erst gar nicht wissen.

Draußen atmete ich erst mal tief durch. Der Muff in den Turnhallen war auch überall gleich. „Und wohin jetzt?" _„Ich würd mal sagen zu Uranai Baba, sonst kommst du nämlich zu spät"_. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Ryoka hatte verdammt noch mal Recht. Ich hatte gerade noch eine Stunde, bis ich bei Babi antanzen musste. Und Unpünktlichkeit hasste sie wie nichts weiter, außer vielleicht ihren Bruder.

Prustend erreichte ich die Anlage, auf der Babis Haus stand. Babi wartete auf mich vor dem Eingang. „Gerade noch geschafft, häh?" Ihre Frage klang provozierend. „Ich – hab – die – Zeit – vergessen!", keuchte ich als Entschuldigung. Sie sah mich zwar durchdringend an, zu meiner Verwunderung sagte sie aber nichts mehr. „Kommst du jetzt bitte mit mir?" Sie wandte sich dem Haus zu und ich folgte ihr. In den Trainingsräumen hörte ich das Stöhnen ihrer Kämpfer, die wahrscheinlich mal wieder geschunden wurden. Was mich jetzt wohl erwartete.

„Geh dort rein und setzt dich auf den Boden!" Wir hatten eine Tür erreicht, die in ein kleines Zimmerchen führte, in dem wirklich nichts außer der Luft war. Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern doch Babi sah mich so kontrolliert an, dass ich es bleiben ließ. Also ging ich in das Kämmerchen und setzte mich auf den Boden. „Du darfst die Beine verschränken", hörte ich Babi von der anderen Seite der Tür, die sie hinter mir geschlossen hatte. „Jetzt gerade hinsetzten, Augen schließen und dich auf die Kräfte in dir konzentrieren. An nichts anderes als an diese Kraft denkst du jetzt bitte". „Hurra, wie sollen die denn aussehen", dachte ich mir. „NICHT DENKEN! KONZENTRIEREN!" Ich hatte vergessen, dass Babi auch Gedanken lesen konnte. Ich tat also, wie sie mir geheißen hatte. So saß ich ungefähr drei Stunden und es tat sich nichts. Ich konzentrierte mich zwar, fühlte mich aber gleichzeitig richtig leer an. Was sollte denn mit mir passieren?

Babi klopfte an die Tür. „Du kannst aufhören!" Ich fand es ungeheuer beruhigend mal wieder ein Geräusch zu hören. Vorsichtig stand ich auf und schüttelte meine steifen Glieder wach. „Was hast du gespürt?", war ihre erste Frage, nachdem ich den Raum verlassen hatte. „Nichts, nur Leere". „Dann sind deine Kräfte noch nicht soweit, um genutzt werden zu können". Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Wiederhole diese Übung zu Hause so lange, bis du etwas spürst. Dann kannst du wieder zum Unterricht zu mir kommen. Bis dahin will ich dich nicht hier haben. Jeden Tag vier Stunden dürften reichen. Wenn du mehr schaffst, um so besser. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss das Training überwachen". Damit ließ sie mich einfach so stehen.

„Yuki bist du da?" Ich ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Ich bekam keine Antwort. Dann war sie also wieder mal bei einer ihrer Kundinnen. Konnte mir nur Recht sein. Sie hätte mich auf Garantie über die Stunden bei Babi ausgefragt, aber darüber wollte ich nicht reden. Jedenfalls nicht mit ihr. Als ich die Küche betrat, kam mir mein Ohika entgegen gehoppelt. _„Und wie wars?"_, fragte er neugierig. „Vollkommen sinnlos, wenn du mich fragst. Ich durfte über drei Stunden bewegungslos auf dem Fußboden sitzen und nichts tun. Ich sollte mich _nur_ auf meine innere Kraft konzentrieren. Aber da ist nichts passiert. Und jetzt muss ich das solange machen, bis irgendetwas passiert. Dann darf ich wieder zu Babi. –Puh-!" Ich ließ mich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. Ich fühlte mich immer noch leer und verärgert. _„Du erwartest zuviel von dir. Es war doch erst ein Tag. Das wird noch besser, glaub mir"_ Ryoka war wie immer sehr einfühlend. „Hast Recht! Ich darf mich jetzt nicht hängen lassen, wegen einer misslungenen Stunde. Ich mach gleich weiter!" Damit rannte ich in mein Zimmer um mich ungestört konzentrieren zu können. _„So war das aber nicht gemeint!"_, schmollte Ryoka, a er es half ihm nichts.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr!". Ich atmete tief durch und ließ mich auf den Rücken fallen. _„Kann ich rein kommen?"_ Schnell stand ich auf und machte die Tür einen Spalt auf, damit Ryoka ins Zimmer konnte. _„Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?"_, fragte er mich tadelnd. „Nein, wie spät denn?" _„Schon weit nach Mitternacht. Und ich habe Hunger! Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht allein hinbekomme"_. Es war nicht das erste Mal das ich vergessen hatte, Ryoka etwas zu geben. Also begleitete ich ihn in die Küche und holte den Salat aus dem Kühlschrank. _„Hat es wenigstens was gebracht, dass ich hier fast verhungert bin?"_ „Du übertreibst mal wieder schamlos, es hat aber trotzdem nichts gebracht. Ist Yuki eigentlich schon wieder zurück?" Es war sonst nicht die Art meiner Mutter länger als bis Eins weg zu bleiben, und wenn dann hätte sie sich gemeldet. _„Nein, deine Mutter ist noch nicht wieder da. Dafür ist hier vorhin jemand ums Haus geschlichen"_, stellte er fest. „Mach mir keine Angst ja?", lachte ich und stellte ihm eine Schüssel Salatblätter vor die Nase. Sofort begann er genüsslich zu mümmeln. Ich setze mich neben ihn und beobachtete, wie er ein Blatt nach dem anderen verdrückte. Selber Hunger hatte ich nicht. Ryoka hatte zwar Recht, dass ich ein wenig Geduld haben sollte, aber das war doch so verdammt schwierig. „Nachti mein Kleiner. Ich geh schlafen. Tür lass ich auf, dann kannst du zu mir, wenn du fertig bist". Damit verließ ich die Küche zog mich um und ließ mich ins Bett fallen. Wenige Augenblicke später schlief ich ein, ohne zu bemerken, dass ich die ganze Zeit beobachtet wurde.

„Können wir jetzt gehen? Sie hat das Licht doch ausgemacht!", flüsterte eine dunkle Gestalt im Gebüsch. „Wir warten noch bis der Ohika bei ihr ist, dann können wir gehen", erwiderte eine andere. „Warum hocken wir hier eigentlich?" „Uranai Baba hat mich darum gebeten. Deshalb!" „Und meinst du mit Ohika dieses Hasen Fieh?" Der zweite wurde langsam unruhig: „Kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten? Das sie uns noch nicht bemerkt hat ist bei deiner Lautstärke auch wirklich ein Wunder". „Bäh! Du verstehst auch gar keinen Spaß. Wie heißt die eigentlich?" „Ich sag dirs, wenn du dann endlich den Rand hältst". Der erste nickte. „Gut! Sie heißt Maricole und jetzt sei still". Die zweite dunkle Figur verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während die erste ungeduldig in der Gegend umher sah. „Er ist grad ins Zimmer gekommen. Wir können jetzt gehen". „Na endlich, ich hab schon ganz kalte Füße", bemerkte der Angesprochene. Vorsichtig schlichen sie an den offenen Fenstern vorbei und verschwanden dann die Straße herunter.

Beinah hätte ich meine erste Vorlesung überhaupt verschlafen. Doch Ryoka hatte mich noch früh genug geweckt. Wenn ich ihn nicht hätte... Na ja, nun saß ich also in einem riesigen Hörsaal und um mich herum viele Leute, die ich nicht kannte. Einige von ihnen schienen sich aber zu kennen, denn sie alberten ein wenig herum, was allerdings ein wenig hölzern wirkte. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie ihre Aufregung überspielen. Aufgeregt war ich auch, aber nicht so doll wie einige andere im Saal. Meine Laune wurde in wenig von den Missgelingen des letzten Tages überschattet. Eigentlich hatte ich es vor der Vorlesung noch mal ausprobieren wollen, doch da ich verschlafen hatte, fiel das ins Wasser.

Dann betrat der Dozent den Saal und sofort wurde es still. Ich sollte vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass ich gerade in einer Geschitsvorlesung saß.

Die Vorlesung war fast zu Ende, als ich hinter mir jemanden flüstern hörte. „Was hat sie denn danach?", fragte der Flüsterer. „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaub Mythologie wie Celina", antwortete der Angesprochene. Redeten die über mich? Mir kam es fast so vor. Außer den beiden Flüsterern, war kein anderer Ton im Hörsaal zu vernehmen, nicht mal das Kratzen der Füller oder der Kulis auf dem Papier. „Vielleicht hat die Alte ja auch unrecht und Celina ist nicht so". „Was die mit ihrer Kristallkugel sieht stimmt fast immer hundert Prozent", erwiderte der zweite und das was er sagte machte mich hellhörig. Schnell drehte ich mich zu den vermeintlich Flüsternden um, um zu sehen wer es war, und was sie über Babi wussten. Doch als ich nach hinten sah, bemerkte ich nichts. Keiner hatte sich zu seinem Nachbarn gedreht, oder sah danach aus, dass er gerade geredet hatte. Alle hatten die Köpfe zum Schreiben gesenkt. Doch, ein was fiel mir auf. Plötzlich war wieder eine gewisse Geräuschkulisse da, die ich vorher vermisst hatte. Was sollte das denn nur bedeuten?

Vor Mythologie war ich fast noch aufgeregter, als vor Geschichte. Auch hier musste ich feststellen, dass sich einige schon kannten. Doch was in diesem Kurs für Vögel rum liefen! Kein vergleich mit irgendeiner anderen Vorlesung. Den meisten hätte man geglaubt, dass sie gerade von einer Maskerade kämen. Ich sah vielleicht noch mit am normalsten aus.

„Darf ich mich hier hinsetzten?", fragte eine freundliche Stimme neben mir. Ich schaute ein wenig erschrocken nach oben, denn ich war gerade in meine Gedanken versunken gewesen. Neben dem freien Platz stand ein Teenager. Ich schätzte sie auf mein Alter, doch sie sah wesentlich älter aus. „Darf ich mich hier nun hinsetzten oder nicht?", fragte sie schon ein wenig ungehaltener. „Oh – ja. Entschuldige. Setz dich doch". Sie nickte mir mit einem Lächeln zu und setzte sich. Ihre Tasche stellte sie auf den Boden und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die jedoch sofort wieder zurück rutschte. Dann drehte sie ihr Gesicht in meine Richtung. „Ich bin Celina. Freut mich". Sie streckte mir eine Hand entgegen. „Maricole, aber nenn mich bitte Mika. Ganz meinerseits", antwortete ich etwas steif, denn mir waren die Worte der beiden Flüsterer von vorhin wieder eingefallen. Hatten die nicht von einer Celina geredet? Aber das konnte auch Zufall sein. „Kennst du hier jemanden?", wollte sie von mir wissen. „Nein", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß, „ich bin erst vor ein paar Wochen hier in die Stadt gezogen. Vorher habe ich in der Östlichen Hauptstadt gewohnt. Und du?" Einen Moment sah sie auf den Boden, als müsste sie überlegen, ob sie mir das sagen konnte. „Ich komme vom Land. Aber während der Studienzeit, wohne ich hier in einem Studentenwohnheim. Ist zwar nicht ganz billig, aber meine Eltern bezahlen es gerne, um mich einfach nur los zu sein". Dann sah sie wieder auf den Fußboden und sah so aus, als hätte sie mir schon viel zu viel über sich erzählt. Dann betrat unser Dozent den Saal. Er sah noch ein wenig komischer aus als einige seiner Studenten. Er stellte sich uns als Professor Agy vor. In der ersten Vorlesung sollte es um die Entstehung der Mythen gehen. Und das präsentierte er uns auf eine wirklich anschauliche Art und Weise. Einige Studenten mussten sogar zu ihm nach vorn, denn er brauchte sie für ein Schauspiel um uns das Entstehen der Mythen um Kobolde zu verdeutlichen. Mich verschonte er zum Glück und auch Celina neben mir musste nicht nach vorne.

„Da bist du ja", sagte ich, als ich zu Hause ankam. „Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr nach Hause!" Yuki sagte nichts, denn sie aß gerade einen Salat. „Lass was für Ryoka übrig bitte". Sie nickte und mampfte weiter. „Wo warst du denn eigentlich? Is doch sonst nich deine Art dich einfach nicht zu melden". Sie schluckte den Bissen herunter: „Ich hatte bei einer Kundin zu tun und die wollte mich partout nicht gehen lassen. Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich gehe schlafen". Yuki erhob sich vom Stuhl und verließ die Küche. Ich sah ihr ungläubig nach. Sie hatte auf Garantie bei keiner Kundin die Nacht verbracht, so viel war sicher. Doch was interessierte mich das. Es waren Yukis Angelegenheiten und da mischte ich mich nicht ein, das hatte ich schon früh gelernt. In dem Moment kam Ryoka angehoppelt. _„Hunger!"_,war seine Begrüßung. „Fresssack!", meine Antwort, aber er bekam trotzdem den Rest von Yukis Salat. Während er aß erzählte ich ihm, von meinem Tag. _„Wird schon nicht so schlimm sein. Ist bestimmt bloß Zufall!"_, beruhigte er mich. „Wirst schon Recht haben. Ich mach mich bloß selbst alle". Eine Weile saßen wir schweigend da, er auf dem Tisch und ich daneben auf einem Stuhl. Nach einer Weile schloss ich die Augen. _„Geht's dir nicht gut?"_ Ryoka klang besorgt. „Stör mich nicht. Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren". Der Ohika sprang von Tisch und ließ mich allein. Doch das Konzentrieren war wirklich schwer, nachdem was ich gehört hatte. Immer wieder kam mir das Gesicht von Celina in die Gedanken. Hatte sie etwas mit Babi zu tun? Aber das hätte Babi mir doch gesagt, wenn sie noch eine andere Schülerin hätte, schließlich hatte Yuki damals auch zwei andere neben sich bei Babi.

Einstürzende Häuser. Der Himmel ist tiefschwarz, so als hätte es die Sonne nie gegeben. Heftiger Regen geht auf die Erde nieder. Trotzdem brennt alles um mich herum.

Bildschnitt -

Schreiende Menschen rennen um ihr Leben. Ich kann nicht erkennen, was ihnen Angst eingejagt hat.

Bildschnitt -

Eine riesige Flutwelle rast auf die Küste zu. Das Licht hat eine bedrohliche Farbe angenommen. Durch das Feuer wirkt es rot, wie die Hölle – die Hölle auf Erden -!

Bildschnitt -

Zwei eisblaue Augen kommen auf mich zu. Mehr kann ich nicht erkennen. Das Schreien der Menschen wird unerträglich. Blitze zucken über den Himmel und die Erde fängt an zu beben. Hat das Ganze denn nie ein Ende?

Bildschnitt -

Ich spüre eine gewaltige Energie. Das Land ist bereits zerstört. Um mich herum liegen die Leichen vieler Menschen. Ich kann sie nicht mehr ansehen. Wer kann so grausam sein?

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckt über den Himmel und ich gehe zu Boden...

„_Steh auf! Bitte, bitte steh auf!"_ Ryoka hoppelte aufgeregt um mich herum. Komischer Weise lag ich auf dem Fußboden, und ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wie ich dahin gekommen war. Ich hielt mir mit einer Hand den Kopf, denn der tat höllisch weh und setzte mich auf. „Hör auf so hippelig zu sein", bat ich Ryoka. „Mir geht's doch schon wieder gut". Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch meine Knie gaben unter mir nach, so dass ich wieder auf den Küchenfußboden plumpste. _„Ich hol deine Mutter!"_ Ryoka hoppelte aus der Küche und ließ mich allein. Wie sollte mir denn meine Mutter helfen. Das war auf Garantie nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall, nichts Ernstes. „Was ist denn passiert?" Yuki klang fast ein wenig hysterisch. „Nichts. Ich hatte bloß einen kleinen Schwächeanfall". „Das glaub ich dir nicht!", antwortete Yuki noch immer ziemlich aufgekratzt. „Du hattest eine Vision, oder? Was hast du gesehen?" Sie half mir auf einen Stuhl, denn noch immer konnte ich nicht stehen. „Es war das totale Chaos. Ich weiß nicht wann, doch es war schrecklich. Die Manschen waren in Panik, die Erde hat gebebt, es hat gestürmt und die Städte standen in Flammen. Außerdem...". Ich musste schlucken. Der letzte Teil dieser, wie Yuki sie nannte, Vision wallte in meinem Gedächtnis auf. Ich war gestorben. Ich hatte meinen eigenen Tod gesehen. Unwillkürlich fing ich an zu zittern. Yuki nahm mich in den Arm. „Du brauchst nicht weiter zu reden. Ich weiß was du gesehen hast. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es war nur eine Vision und das alles muss gar nicht geschehen. Die Zukunft kann sich ändern". ES war beruhigend von meiner Mutter getröstet zu werden. Sie war jetzt sowas wie meine Vertraute. Ihr konnte ich doch alles sagen, und sie verstand mich auch. Trotzdem war ich beunruhigt. „Am besten, du gehst jetzt schlafen. Du brauchst Ruhe. Und morgen gehst du nach deinen Vorlesungen zu Uranai Baba". Yuki ließ mich los. Ich hatte immer noch zittrige Knie, trotzdem konnte ich mich jetzt auf den Beinen halten. Langsam schlurfte ich in mein Zimmer. Auf dem Bett wartete auch schon Ryoka auf mich. Er saß auf dem alten Buch, dass mir Babi zu meinem elften Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. _„Du solltest es lesen, nachdem was heute ,mit dir passiert ist"_, sagte er nachdem ich ins Zimmer geschlurft kam. „Aber nicht heute. Ich bin sowas von alle. Eigentlich möchte ich nur noch schlafen, genau wie Yuki gesagt hat". Ich ließ mich mit Klamotten aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Ein weiteres Mal ging mir meine Vision durch den Kopf. Es war alle so beunruhigend, bis auf eine Sache. Diese eisblauen Augen, die ich an einer Stelle deutlich vor mir sah. Sie gaben mir Mut und Zuversicht. _„Erzähl schon"_, quengelte Ryoka neben meinem Ohr. „Na gut, na gut", gab ich nach. „Um ehrlich zu sein, es war ein komisches Gefühl..."


End file.
